One Night
by Wolfs
Summary: One night that takes place a few months after the ending we all love to hate and hate to love. A bit of crack, but a lot of fun.
1. Chapter 1

Red, green and blue beams of light illuminate the array of glasses on the table, some empty while others remained untouched as of yet. A heavy baseline reverberated across the wood at regular intervals, causing the glass containers' liquid to release the carbon they contained, the amber drinks twinkling even in the low light of the crowded room. An empty glass in the centre of the table held an assortment of coins, another soon clinking its way in to join the rest after ricocheting off the table, propelled by an accurate toss from a clearly skilled hand.

"Yes! Drink!" The platinum haired beauty pointed one finger at each of her two companions, grinning from ear to ear at yet another successful delivery of coin-toss. This evening she seemed to be the undisputed champion, and her two friends were bearing the brunt of it in volumes of hard tac. Two shot glasses were lifted toward one another for a good-luck clink before the ladies tossed the bitter alcohol down their throats. "No more…please!" Miyuki dropped her empty shot glass back onto the table before pulling the glass of coins into her protective grasp, eliciting a pout from Shizuma's lips. "Don't look at me with those puppy eyes. You're barely tipsy!" Somehow her best friend's words registered as a challenge in the mind of the former Etoille and before the blunette could object, Shizuma had downed her glass of brandy and coke and swiftly reached for Miyuki's cider.

"Whoa! Who's driving again?" The hazy violet gaze of Shion enquired as she watched Shizuma down another drink. Granted, to any Astrea Hill student the trio would seem rather an unlikely mixture of personalities, yet here they were. The three ex-seniors had managed to find common ground after graduating and leaving the stress related to their school politics behind them. A few chance encounters on the campus they all attended soon lead to coffee dates and not long after, to social missions through the proffered nightlife. At their best the ladies painted the town red, and their various audiences adored the sexy sight more than should be considered acceptable. Shizuma had stayed true to her girlfriend since their reunion at the Etoille battle, still well before the three graduated from their alma maters, and proved to be a rather loyal mate when her heart was set on a girl. She didn't see Nagisa as often as she would have liked, but that probably added to the metaphorical leash she had twisted around her neck. After all, absence makes the heart grow fonder! "No one. Cab, remember?" The goddess winked at Shion and managed to tug a slight blush from the blonde's cheeks.

"Regardless, I think if Shion-chan had more to drink right now, she would no doubt do something she'd regret in the morning." Miyuki purred at her high school rival affectionately, causing the blush on Shion's features to deepen further, yet a sneaky smile quickly graced her lips. "Aw Miyuki-chan, I could never call you a regret." Shizuma rolled her eyes at the flirty pair and flagged down a scantily clad waitress to order another round of shots. She had grown rather tired of the games between her two friends after the initial amusement wore off. The two ex-presidents didn't waste too much time a few months ago in releasing the built-up tension from high school and since then they occasionally indulged in each other, though mostly out of boredom. Like Miyuki had expressed to her best friend before, the sex was violently fantastic, but emotions remained shallow and barely a whisper above a fond friendship.

Miyuki and Shion remained distracted as the blue-haired woman let a few fingers dance teasingly along the inside of her friend's thigh, until Shizuma interrupted them with a clap of her hands as their shots arrived. "Drink up, ladies. We are going on a little adventure!" The glint in Shizuma's eye was unmistakable as she glanced at her wristwatch, Miyuki noticed with an arched brow. "That means 'let's jump straight into trouble,' doesn't it?" Shion asked with a slight tinge of worry. Of course it did, they all three silently acknowledged the fact, knowing full well that when it came to Shizuma, there was no fun unless there was at least a hint of trouble.

* * *

"I can't believe you're dragging us into this!" Miyuki exclaimed in a rather loud whisper, the kind that conveyed her stern demeanour well when it was intoxicated. She tossed her high heels over the tall gate, purposefully aiming for Shizuma's head, before letting Shion give her a leg-up as she tried to keep her skirt from sliding to exposing extremes. Shizuma easily stepped aside and out of the way of the fashionable projectiles, clearly unperturbed. In fact, she was rather amused at the sight of Miyuki trying to balance her weight in Shion's arms as the heavily influenced ex-Spican ice queen comically swayed from side to side, nearing the inevitable loss of her balance. As she hit the ground with flair, she left Miyuki hanging over the top of the gate, wheezing, leaving it up to a cackling Shizuma to get the blunette over the rest of the way. "I told you to wear pants, silly." Shizuma grinned when she stepped back with Miyuki in her arms and gave her a playful pinch to her firm bottom before putting her down. "However, you do look sexy in all your dishevelled glory, Mi-chan." Miyuki waved her hand in a shooing motion at her best friend, blushing furiously as she turned to watch Shion clamber over the gate at her own drunken pace.

Once all three pairs of feet were firmly on the ground, the girls turned from the gate to behold the towering glory of Strawberry Hall in the light of the midnight moon." Nagisa-chan," Shizuma whispered to herself in excitement. "Hamasaka," Miyuki cringed and groaned in panic. "Unfinished business…" Shion's voice trailed off as her figure sauntered off into the darkness, soon disappearing around a corner of the old building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Q&A**

**Are Miyuki and Shion dating?** - _Well, no, clearly not. As mentioned in the previous chapter, they are friends and occasional bed-buddies._

_On that note, yes I realize that some stuff is rather uncharacteristic of our ladies, but keep in mind that they are drunk. Also, I'm not writing a serious fic, this is supposed to be fluffy fun. Maybe some other time I'll try my hand at something more substantial. As for Shion, Miyuki and Shizuma being friends, let's just say they got over the school politics and we all know that the freedom that comes with life after school can liberate one from a lot of preconceived confines._

_This fic will play out throughout this one night in various chapters. I don't get to work on this too often, so I'm going to keep my chapters short. Sorry for any disappointment!_

* * *

Two figures crept silently along the corridors of the Miator side of Strawberry Hall, various thumps and groans emanating through the otherwise silent surroundings as the girls kept bumping into each other and other objects that may be standing around. "Stop." Shizuma whispered loudly as she lifted her hand towards Miyuki, the latter getting a face full as she failed to see the gesture in the dark. The two paused briefly to listen for any life as they stood in front of one closed door, before hearing none and carefully turning the knob to open the door.

In the vague light of the moon creeping through the window they could see one empty bed, while the other contained a lifeless bundle beneath the white sheets. Confused as to why her girlfriend's bed was missing said girlfriend, Shizuma carefully walked closer to Tamao's bed, gearing herself for what she may find. However, as she slowly slid the sheets to one side, she found nothing but the blue-haired Miator President curled up in the foetal position, sleeping soundly. After graduating, Miyuki had passed the mantle on to Tamao, and though the younger girls now qualified for single rooms, they had made the decision to remain together. Why that was, Shizuma couldn't quite understand, but she tried her best to grin and bear it.

"Can I have some of that?" Miyuki piped up, very uncharacteristically, causing Shizuma's eyes to visibly widen, even in the dark of the bedroom. "You're drunk!" Shizuma spat in a whisper at her friend, though she struggled to keep the giggles at bay while trying to be stern – an interesting role-reversal for the two ex-Miatorans. "And whose fault is that? Besides…look at it…" Miyuki tilted her head and smirked as she observed the rather cute nighty Tamao was clad in – nothing scandalous, but definitely enticing to a very intoxicated Miyuki. "Maybe. But still, that doesn't change the fact that you are fu…" Shizuma's words were cut short as Tamao stirred in her sleep, one sleepy eye starting to open slowly before followed by its twin.

As she slowly came to notice the two shadows towering over her, her first instinct was to scream, but her cries were quickly stifled before they even left her throat as she found one cold and silky hand covering her mouth and another two pinning down her arms. Eyes widening further and quickly adjusting to the dark, she could soon make out the familiar features of Miyuki in front of her nose. Utter confusion made her quickly twist her head back to observe the ex-president's helper that was now hissing muffled "Ssshhhh's" in her ear, catching a glimpse of unmistakable silver tresses. Shizuma carefully let her hand drop from Tamao's mouth and finally allowed the new president to squeal out a loud "What the hell?!"

"Aww, don't be mad…" Miyuki whispered in her sweetest tone, still positioned half on top of Tamao, hands still wrapped around the younger girl's arms. Her eyes were struggling to remain on the pair of eyes before her, unwittingly letting her gaze fall lower to steal glimpses of the smooth, blue fabric hugging the girl's form in all the right places. "It's Shizuma's fault," she added for good measure, feeling the uncomfortable need to explain her actions. "So it is." Shizuma shrugged as she stepped away from the bed, spinning back around to face the other two girls after one last glance at her girlfriend's empty bed. "Where's my Nagisa-chan?"

Tamao wriggled a bit under Miyuki's grasp, not sure whether to assign her discomfort to to her surprise, or to the fact that Miyuki's roaming, yet penetrating, gaze was causing her heart to flutter rapidly. "I..I.. I'm not sure. She mentioned being hungry before bed. She probably slipped down to the kitchen." The blue-haired girl stuttered, a bit unusual for her otherwise strong character, though anyone would agree that it was difficult to hold your own against Shizuma and Miyuki, drunk or not. Her gaze shifted slowly away from the restless Shizuma and crept back over to Miyuki, a deep blush starting to burn her cheeks as she caught the now lustful look in the older girl's eyes. Tamao gulped.

"Come on, Mi-chan." Shizuma instructed her dazed friend with a snap of her fingers and quickly moved to the door, but Miyuki couldn't move an inch. "I'll wait her…here…" Her voice trailed off as she finally replied, though her gaze never left Tamao's, causing Shizuma to roll her eyes and disappear into the dark of the corridor, closing the door behind her. "Rokoujo-san?" Tamao asked tentatively after a few minutes, unsure of what exactly to do about the older woman on top of her, and not entirely sure that she wanted to do anything about it. "I'm sorry, Suzumi-san," Miyuki stated simply as she tried her best to form an apologetic expression and failing at it. "Sorry for wh…?" Tamao's question got cut short by one curious finger pressing against her lips, just as Miyuki replied with, "This…" Tamao felt the finger soon replaced by a pair of warm lips, beautiful precision practised in the way they slid along Tamao's own mouth, hot breath caressing the tiny hairs on her cheek causing her to shiver slightly. Tamao was still trying to make sense of her former senpai's actions when she felt said woman gently parting her lips, searching for a chance to deepen the kiss.

'She's drunk! _She's hot_! She doesn't know what she's do… _Oh_! She _does_ know what she's doing…' Tamao's thoughts unravelled as Miyuki's tongue slid between her lips languidly, but more than her tongue exploring unchartered territory, her hands were slyly creeping up the outsides of Tamao's legs, gently caressing each smooth stretch of skin they came across. A single, tiny moan escaped the younger girl's throat, and with that she knew she had sealed her fate.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaya sat staring at the stars shimmering above the tree tops. It was a cool evening and the light breeze gave birth to delicate bumps on her lithe legs as it danced across the smooth skin. _'I really need to kick the habit'_, she thought to herself as she placed the filter end of a cigarette between her lips. She then glanced about her quickly one more time to make sure no one was around, then swiftly struck her match. She thoughtfully watched the flame flicker for a few seconds, the light dancing in her confused eyes, then finally gave life to the cancer-stick protruding from between her lips. She didn't indulge the habit too often, but tonight there was a distinct need for it that resonated deep down within her.

_'It's never been an issue before,'_she thought with a furrowed brow, seemingly confused by her own emotions. Truth was, as she knew deep down in that same place that her need for nicotine came from, she was, in fact, lonely. She was never alone in the physical sense, make no mistake. Other than her friends, the sensuous young Spican often also enjoyed the company of an anonymous girl or two. Who ever said that Shizuma had dibs on seducing impressionable girls in the shadows of the forest! But the practice, no matter how entertaining, was wholly unfulfilling and left Yaya feeling not only empty, but abandoned through to the core of her being.

After taking her first deep drag of her glowing friend, she inhaled as deep as her lungs could accommodate and then exhaled the smoke into the cool night sky. Eyes, closed at first to savour the dizzying feeling, slowly opened to observe the shadowy courtyard around her. She was seated on a bench beneath one towering tree, half hidden behind some shrubbery from anyone who would approach. The imposing structure of the dorms wrapped around her on all sides, her back facing the Spican wing where silent as a mouse, a few floors up, a yearning pair of chartreuse eyes were watching the raven- haired beauty.

_'I wish she'd kick the habit.'_ Tsubomi's thoughts seemed to mirror Yaya's as she wrinkled her nose in disapproval. _'It's like licking an ashtray, they say.'_No sooner had the thought occurred when the younger girl silently berated herself for pondering the taste of Yaya's kisses. It's been months since Hikari slipped out of Yaya's grasp for good when she became E'toille with her prince, but Tsubomi instinctively knew that the object of her own affection was still working through the loss. Yaya had warmed up to Tsubomi considerably since then, even casually flirting with her younger friend on occasion. Tsubomi, however, always brushed it off, even when it made her heart leap and sometimes even break. She didn't want to be some casual distraction or temporary rebound, yet as she sat watching the older girl illuminated near romantically by the bright moon, she couldn't help but crave her unwavering gaze...her gentle touch...her sensual kisses...

A swift flick from her fingers to get rid of the excess ash that was forming at the end of her cigarette, then Yaya was back to sucking on the little stick as she sank deeper into her reverie. _'I'll be okay, Hikari.'_ She softly whispered to her mind's projection of her dearest friend, seemingly assuring it that she was doing well in moving past her feelings of unrequited love, even when it was hard at times. _'I'm ready for someone new to capture my imagination. Perhaps even...'_ her whispers faded into the silent atmosphere and were replaced instead by a crooked smile that spoke volumes to the knowing eye.

Nearly completely swallowed by the cold refrigerator monster, the little red-head battled gallantly against the metal beast, removing its insides and swallowing them whole. What a champion! Just one more bite and it will surely perish, but before Nagisa's hand could deliver the food it held to her mouth, she found herself yanked down to the floor behind the counter, a different hand now covering her mouth. Nagisa squeaked audibly from the fright delivered to her racing heart, but any instinct she had to wriggle free and make a run for it was quelched when she felt soft lips press against her ear and whisper gently, "Don't be afraid." She then felt arms envelop her protectively and a loving kiss press against her cheek. _Shizuma_. She could recognise her scent and it gave her massive butterflies. She sighed and relaxed into her girlfriend's hold, but apparently there was no time to act leisurely.

The light from a lantern reflected off the white walls of the kitchen and cascaded along the floor, slowly creeping closer to where the two girls were huddling. Nagisa's food dropped to the floor as Shizuma quickly, but silently, closed the fridge and scrambled with her love around the corner of the counter. Footsteps could soon be heard echoing through the larger area of the stark room, Nagisa now visibly panicking at the prospect of getting caught. She listened to the footsteps, each click on the hard tile sending shooting pains through her stomach. Shizuma, however, seemed calm as ever. Perhaps it was all the alcohol, though at that point in time she was rather happy to not be as intoxicated as her two friends, seeing as how she now needed all her witts about her. Before long she had an idea and retrieved a coin from her pocket, listening carefully to the approaching footsteps coming ever closer.

"Rats." Sister Hamasaka's voice made Nagisa's stomach churn, her slate with the old woman anything but clean. If she got caught now, it would surely be the end of her. Carefully peering around the corner, Nagisa watched the sister pick up the piece of food she had dropped and sniff it curiously. What a strange woman, she thought with a befuddled expression that was not lost on a very amused Shizuma, even in the dark corner they were hiding in. Shizuma's attention was soon drawn back to Hamasaka, however, as they watched her drop the discarded food in the trash and make her way to the sink to wash her hands. As she poured herself a glass of water, Shizuma saw her gap and took it immediately, tossing her coin over to the far end of the kitchen where it clanked its way along several metal objects. Her trick had the desired effect as Hamasaka put down her glass of water and rushed to the back of the kitchen with her lantern. Shizuma then quickly and deftly snuck up to where Hamasaka had left her water and just as quickly again made her way back to Nagisa, just in time to watch the old woman return from her search, clearly frustrated by the look on her face. Shizuma casually wiped her hands on her pants and reached for Nagisa again, waiting for the sister to retreat into the darkness of the dorms once more.

"Well now, wasn't that exciting." Shizuma grinned as she finally stood up and stretched out, but her cowering girlfriend was less amused, taking longer to rise to her feet. "What are you doing here?!" Nagisa finally scolded at the older girl once she felt brave enough and less worried about being heard by the patrolling sister. "You've been out drinking again, haven't you?" Shizuma pouted like a hurt puppy at Nagisa's lack of enthusiasm to see her, though she knew it was merely on the surface, and she knew how to illicit the red-head's affections. "Fine, I'll go." It was simply that easy. Nagisa was wrapped around Shizuma's arm even before the beauty could turn around, as she knew would be the case. Not only would Nagisa not let Shizuma leave like that, but she was also deathly afraid of the dark. It was a miracle she made it down to the kitchen by herself in the first place.

It didn't take the goddess of a girl long to take advantage of her loving minion, arms once again wrapping around the shorter girl, pulling her into a fiery embrace. Cool hands sneaking beneath the hem of Nagisa's pyjama top was in stark contrast with the heat radiating from her mouth as she drew her beloved in with a range of hot kisses. Nagisa felt her knees go weak as they always tended to do in this type of situation, but Shizuma picked her up effortlessly and sat her down on the counter, soon positioning the delicious curve of her hips between the smaller girl's thighs. "I've missed you." Shizuma's voice was hoarse with the sudden desire that filled her, and that same desire radiated from within Nagisa as the girl tangled her fingers through the platinum tresses and pulled her lady back to her lips for further kisses.

It seemed like the kitchen would soon be set alight as the lovers continued their affections in the dark, breaking the silence only by gasping their praises into the cool air. Hands slipped through silken tresses that seemed a tangle of red and silver, the two girls melting together by kiss and by touch. Hands roamed cloth that blocked the path to unfettered touching, tugging and pulling out of frustration before coming to a compromise and slipping beneath the flimsy fabrics. Fingertips roamed over warm skin, carefully tracing outlines of bones concealed within. Red tips almost touched the counter as Nagisa threw her head back and arched her spine, teeth clamping down hard on her bottom lip. Soon, however, her goddess soothed over the ensnared lip and eased it back into place with yet another burning kiss. "I think we better go find a bed..." Shizuma purred at her young love when the kiss broke, her forehead coming to rest against Nagisa's as she fought to restrain herself. "Or a couch..." came Nagisa's reply, her own eyes surprisingly dark with lust. "Or a carpet..." Shizuma replied once more as she pulled the younger girl off of the counter and dragged her into the dark of the dorm building.

Amane woke to the faint sound of knocking at her door, confused and somewhat agitated as she spied the time on her alarm clock. It was well after midnight and she had been having a very sweet dream. She looked to the other side of her bed at a sleepy Hikari also waking up slowly when another knock came from the door. 'What's wrong?' she asked drowsily as Amane climbed out of the warm bed and moved to open the door, shrugging in reply. "Finally!" Sister Hamasaka sighed her relief once the door was open, "I could not get hold of Presidents Sizumi, Kenjo or Minamoto. I'm terribly sorry to wake you, E'toille." Amane gave a faint smile and attempted to rub the sleep from her eyes as she leaned against the door frame, making sure to block the sister's view so that she would not spot the younger of the two girls, who had hidden herself beneath the blankets when she heard the all too familiar voice. "How may I be of assistance, sensei?" Amane asked politely, worry creeping up on her as to the cause of such an unexpected visit. "I fear there are girls wandering around, which as you know is completely unacceptable. I was close to catching someone in the kitchen a short while ago, but they escaped. I would continue to search until all the culprits have been caught, but I'm feeling unwell and need to go lay down. Please will you assist me in making sure that all the girls get to bed immediately, or else I'm afraid a mass punishment will be in order." The sister was clearly struggling to stay upright as she spoke to Amane almost pleadingly, her eyes fluttering shut every so often. "Of course, sensei. I'll fetch Hikari-chan and we'll do some rounds. Please return to bed and do not concern yourself with it any further." Hamasaka seemed pleased with Amane's compliance and gave a small bow in thanks, then slowly sauntered off.

"One of the many joys of being the crown couple of Astrea..." Amane sighed as she pulled a pair of jeans over her boy shorts and tossed an oversized t-shirt at her love, who looked positively perplexed at the thought of leaving her warm and cosy bed. But alas, duty calls. "I'm resigning in the morning." she joked half-heartedly as she got out of bed and got dressed. "Whoever it is will have to face the wrath of Hikari-chan, ne?" Amane joked and pulled the younger girl close for a comforting hug and a soft kiss to try and coax her out of the dip in her mood. "We'll just take a moonlight stroll and say we tried our best. No one will know the truth." Hikari nodded, satisfied for the time being, and gripped her blue-haired girlfriend's hand tightly before heading for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's downright inconsiderate..." the little blonde E'toille cadet yawned as she hung on the arm of her prince, her sleepy face rubbing itself against the sleeve of the older Spican. She was still somewhat moody due to being pulled from bed at such an ungodly hour to go hunt down creeping girls. Amane was quickly having to come to terms with her girlfriend's otherwise well-hidden emotions, smirking at a memory of how, just two weeks ago, Hikari had slightly freaked out (in her usually composed manner) when Amane had used her towel by mistake. "Wouldn't you go sneaking around with me, given the opportunity?" Amane tried to placate the younger girl as they strolled out into the courtyard in the middle of the triangle formed by the dorm buildings. "Been there, done that last year, remember? At least we didn't disturb Shizuma-sama through it." Hikari snorted defensively, oh so unaware of the irony.

Amane suddenly halted as they stepped onto the garden path and turned to Hikari, hands hooking over her petite shoulders. "Hikari-chan, just think of all the poor, lonely girls in Strawberry Hall, pining away for that special friend and drowning in sorrow at being separated from them for too long. They need these nightly adventures to keep them from becoming broken shells of themselves." Amane's plea was dramatic in its content, if not completely in its delivery, but she got the point across. Whether Hikari would accept said point, however, was a different story. "They're not lonely! They're hor..." her bold words were halted as she soon noticed someone staring at the couple from just a few feet away, and though it took a minute or two, Hikari finally recognised the luscious figure of her best friend before she could make out her face. "Yaya-chan! It's you we're out here chasing? Who are you with?!" As Hikari's voice hiked in tone, Amane quickly scanned the area and her keen observation skills could not miss the quick movement by a few wisps of pink hair slightly above them. She smirked and wrapped a comforting arm around her beloved to ease her and said softly, "I think she's alone." Yaya, quiet and honestly a bit surprised at the couple showing up, twitched and flicked the remainder of her cigarette into the dark, hoping to avoid Hikari catching sight of it. "I came out here to think. What are you talking about, Hikari-chan?" Hikari sighed and lowered her brows at her rebellious friend and gave her the short hand version of their adventure into the late night that was her current source of irritation.

"And Hikari-chan automatically assumed that I was de-flowering someone out here in the dirt? Why, I feel offended at your lack of confidence in me!" Yaya's tone was joking more than serious, but her slight bitterness at her loneliness could be noted in the way she watched her friend and her prince's hand-holding. Hikari gave another weary sigh and stepped over to the raven-haired beauty, snaking her small arms around the taller girl's neck, and apologised with a tight hug. After taking a step back, however, her nose wrinkled as she narrowed her own gaze at her beloved rebel. "You've been smoking", Hikari accused sternly.

Yaya's lips twitched as she grew self-conscious and opened her mouth to defend herself, but was cut off by Amane adding to Hikari's dissatisfaction; "Apparently to kiss a smoker is like licking an ashtray." And unknown to the three in the garden, a whisper of "That's what I said!" was released by the pink-haired Spican hiding by her window a few floors up. Yaya could only cross her arms and pout.

The silence of the moment didn't last long as a loud crash suddenly echoed through the courtyard, the noise coming from a glass or porcelain object hitting the ground, judging by the unmistakable shattering sound. Four pairs of eyes were drawn to a window from the Miator wing where more thumps and bumps could be heard emanating from. "Isn't that Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan's room?" Hikari seemed distressed as she recognised the location of the window and cast a confused look at Yaya, who soon agreed by a nod of her head and added, "Something seems wrong. Come on!" She didn't wait to see whether the E'toille couple would follow her, personally rather glad to escape their nitpicking.

Tsubomi was already lingering outside the door of the Miatorans' room when Yaya, Hikari and Amane arrived, having witnessed the same commotion from her bedroom window and compelled to aid her friends. She was quickly met with the confused expressions of her older peers as they caught her trying to peer inside the room via the key hole and even in the dark of the corridor her furious blush was unmistakable. "Tsubomi-chan, what are you doing here?" Yaya questioned the youngest Spican as she joined her in front of the door, pushing her aside to also try and get a glimpse of the action. "_Oh..._" was her reply as she stood upright again and grinned like the Cheshire cat, then cast a pointed look at her pink-haired friend. "I didn't know you were into voyeurism. How kinky..." Tsubomi's face turned an even darker shade of red as she glared at the object of her affection.

The E'toille couple, still struck by confusion, stepped closer to join the investigation, though they didn't need the key hole to enlighten them, as soon a throaty moan could be heard from the other side of the door. "That was Tamao-chan." Hikari exclaimed wide-eyed, leaving Amane to frown down at her and reply, "I'm not even going to ask how you would know that." At Hikari's indignant expression, Yaya quickly jumped to her defense. "It's voice training from choir practice. We're taught to recognise people's vocal qualities." Tsubomi's glare directed at Yaya turned quizzical, causing the dark-haired girl to swiftly cover the young Spican's mouth with her hand to stop any interjection.

"Is it just me, or is this a very awkward situation?" Amane more pointed out than really asking. "Especially considering that Nagisa-chan is still dating Shizuma-sama." Tsubomi added and crossed her arms tightly across her chest, clearly not approving of the activities going on inside the room. "Maybe they broke up and Tamao-chan is trying to mend Nagisa-chan's broken heart?" Hikari added her two cents, leaving Yaya to top off the round of comments gleefully with: "Using her tongue? That shit must be better than glue!" The raven-haired Spican earned six disapproving eyes staring at her in disbelief for a few quiet seconds, though the silence was soon broken by a particularly poignant cry of pleasure cascading down the walls. "See?!" Yaya giggled as she pointed to the door, eliciting a smack to her shoulder from a disbelieving Tsubomi.

The lightly violent moved was ill-timed, as Yaya soon made a point of directing her dirty mind at her younger peer. "Hey now, I wasn't the one caught enjoying the show like a peeping Tom. Tsubomi-chan just pretends to be all sweet and innocent." She stepped closer to the blushing girl and extended one finger to glide along Tsubomi's jaw before resting beneath her chin and tilting her face upwards slightly. "Maybe you learned something that you could teach me later?" She effectively rendered the younger girl speechless, leaving Amane to come to her rescue after she herself dared a peek through the keyhole. "You really can't see much other than a bit of naked flesh and laboured movement." However, she failed to suppress a sly grin similar to the one Yaya had sported, leaving Hikari to raise one questioning brow at her partner.

A sudden movement of dim light at the far end of the corridor soon captured the foursome's attention and caused them to grow stiff at the prospect of being cornered by old Hamasaka. No further encouragement was needed for Yaya to grab Tsubomi by the hand and bolt with her in the opposite direction of the approaching lantern, figuring that the E'toille couple was more than capable of dealing with the disciplinarian. A faint squeak of protest could be heard escaping Tsubomi's lips before they rounded a dark corner to safety.

"E'toille-sama? What's wrong? Is Tamao-chan okay?" The Spican couple turned their confused eyes from the space left by their peers around to stare in even more confusion at the dimly lit couple of Nagisa and Shizuma now standing in front of them. The silence clearly dragged out too long for the little red-head's patience to bear, as she soon moved to reach for the door handle. "Wait!" Was all the two Spican's had time to utter in unison before another lengthy, near animalistic groan forced its way through the door.

"**_Oh..._**" Nagisa chirped in surprise, turning her wide eyes back to her girlfriend. Shizuma simply rolled her eyes and grinned deviously, then casually stepped over to the door, turned the knob and swung it wide open. A furious flurry of movement could be traced as it crashed past chairs and desks and landed in a heap of naked skin and heaving sheets in the middle of the bedroom floor. First one blue-haired flushed face emerged from one end, then another flushed and scowling blue-haired face poked out the other end, leaving three out of the four girls by the door stunned into silence. The fourth one simply gave a muted applause and uttered a mirthful "Busted" at the pair.


	5. Chapter 5

"Only you can get us lost with your useless sense of direction, Yaya-senpai." Tsubomi whispered in a harsh tone at her senior in the dark, while trying to make out the names and numbers on the doors they were passing.

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Tsubomi-chan. We're not lost; we've just accidentally taken a detour through the Le Rim wing." Yaya replied calmly and casually wrapped her arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "Besides, if it's your safety you're worried about, you should know that I'll protect you from the slightly crazy lesbians that wander these corridors." The last words were purred at the pink-haired girl, though the tone behind them was one of amusement.

"Trust me, the lesbians from Le Rim are not the ones that concern me…" Tsubomi retorted dryly and rolled her eyes, her arms crossing defensively over her chest, though she never quite made an effort to remove herself from under Yaya's arm. Of course she would never admit how that arm draped around her made her feel rather warm in the pit of her stomach, or was that perhaps a little lower?

"Trust me, they don't concern me either…" This time Yaya purred her words right into Tsubomi's ear, once she had pulled her slightly closer and brushed her lips against the girl's skin. It caused the pinkette to blush furiously and thank the gods that she had the dark to hide her burning face in. Not only was her senpai an excellent flirt, but she was also a merciless tease.

The grin that was slowly spreading on Yaya's face soon disappeared as she tripped over something hiding in the dark corridor and comically flopped down to the floor, leaving a startled Tsubomi to jump back and try to make out the shape of the offending object. There they were – two pairs of blinking eyes, clearly just as surprised as she was. "Who's there?!" She summoned all her courage and whispered commandingly while stepping closer slowly to get a better look.

"Shhh!" Two voices hissed together in unison at Tsubomi, causing the girl to bite down on her bottom lip as her heart skipped a beat. When she had remained silent for a few long moments, she quickly realised why she was being instructed by the duo in the dark to keep it down. "Uhnnn not again…" she growled and slumped down to her knees, her ears twitching at the sound of some very familiar noises. "What's wrong with the people around here?"

"It must be something in the water." Yaya squeaked softly in excitement as she wrapped her arms around Tsubomi from behind, choosing to further recover from her fall by using the younger girl as a pillow, her chin coming to rest on her shoulder. "Can I get you some?" The raven-haired girl cooed teasingly at her kohai, though her focus quickly turned to the pair of still unidentified girls next to them. The closer proximity quickly allowed Yaya to make out the distinguishing round glasses and tiny buns of hair that belonged to Remon, which made recognising Kizuna next much easier.

"So… friend of yours, Remon-chan, Kizuna-chan?" Yaya grinned and pointed at the door they were all crouched down in front of. What the Le Rim girls had been caught doing by the Spicans was, in fact, listening in on what sounded like some x-rated action taking place in the room beyond the door. Remon, wide-eyed and bewildered, quickly shook her head from side to side. However, her less tactful companion contradicted the green-haired girl's actions by enthusiastically bopping her head up and down in the affirmative motion, earning her a smack on the shoulder from her friend.

Yaya stared at the duo with one brow raised in confusion, though as she was about to rephrase her question, it was answered for her by a high-pitched squeal coming through the door, followed by suggestive giggling. "Chikaru-chan!" it echoed half-way down the hall before more muffled sounds of foreplay could be heard from the room. Tsubomi's jaw dropped while Yaya grinned broadly, lifting one finger beneath Tsubomi's chin to close her mouth again. "Well that's interesting." The raven-haired Spican whispered in amusement at the door, then turned to Remon and Kizuna; "Do you know who that is?" They both shook their heads in response.

"Yaya-senpai, let's go. I can't listen to any more of this. I've heard enough for one night!" Tsubomi whined at her senior, desperate to remove herself from the awkwardness of being a witness to yet another sex scandal in Strawberry Hall. However, once again her words to her gutter-brained friend were ill-chosen, and the realisation dawned on her quickly, but too late, as a second later she had an excited Yaya's nose pressed up against her own, her mirthful grin bright even in the dark corridor.

"I'm sorry, Tsubomi-chan, you're right. It is getting to be a bit much." Yaya cooed and waited just long enough for confusion to play through Tsubomi's eyes before she continued. "We can go to my room and I'll sort out that frustration of yours quick-quick." Before the younger girl could react, Yaya quickly tilted her head and pressed a tiny, but suggestive, kiss to the corner of Tsubomi's lips, revelling in the squeaky sound of the first year's gasping breath. Taunting her was just too much fun.

Quivering, Tsubomi took a deep breath and reacted with all her might, ducking out of Yaya's grasp and delivering a solid shove to the raven-haired beauty's shoulder, sending her toppling over against the door. A loud bang echoed through the corridor and the foursome on the outside gasped and scattered away from in front of the door, fearing getting caught by the pair inside. They soon realised, however, that the loud bang was not due to Yaya hitting the door, but rather because of the pair on the inside. Rustling and thumping against the wood of the door could be heard mingling with little gasps and giggles from the pair now pushed up against it, causing the younger girls to hold their breath and forcing them to listen well to the activities taking place on the other side of the slab of wood. "Shion-chan…likes it…rough, ne?" The small moans in Chikaru's voice finally gave her partner away, leaving four dropped jaws this time around.

"I blame you for this…" A pair of angry ruby eyes stared down at Shizuma who was watching her little girlfriend with near erotic interest. She always thought that Nagisa was about as sexy as any 16 year old could be when she was angry.

"How is this my fault?" Shizuma herself remained calm and collected, a cool air of amusement surrounding her as she relaxed on Nagisa's bed, casting a glance every now and then over to the opposite bed where Tamao sat, now clothed in a robe, with Miyuki still naked and wrapped up in a sheet.

"The alcohol, the break in, the…" Nagisa's hands flailed in accompaniment of her words.

"Sex?" Shizuma interrupted, arching her brows and grinning. "I assure you I had no…hand…in that." She pointed to their friends and made a little circular motion with her finger to suggest what all of 'that' implied.

"Nagisa-chan, I don't think you should blame Shizuma-sama…" Tamao interjected softly, shame still colouring her cheeks a lovely shade of red. Privately she thought that she would hate to have to actually thank Shizuma for the events that had lit up her night.

Nagisa spun around with the momentum she had gathered during her rant and paused to study the scene before her carefully: Tamao, though obviously mortified at being caught in the act, seemed comfortable with Miyuki's head resting in her lap, her fingers gently stroking down the blue strands of hair that had fallen into the ex-president's face. Miyuki's eyes were tired but seemed to be shimmering with contentment. They were – dare she acknowledge – adorable. She sighed and shook her head, then turned back to Shizuma, "I'm still angry with you."

Shizuma flashed her most charming smile and reached for her girlfriend, pulling her down into her lap where she wrapped her arms tightly about the girl. "I can fix that," she purred affectionately into Nagisa's ear.

"We have a problem." Miyuki whined lazily - and clearly still intoxicated – as she stretched out and sprawled out further in her lover's lap. "Between the two of you there's only one room." When she had bat her lashes up at Tamao the younger girl had quickly recognised the suggestive undertone in what the older girl had implied, and their friends were not lost on the topic either.

"Aww Miyuki, not into the group thing?" Shizuma joked suggestively, though it still earned her a smack on the thigh from her girlfriend and caused a new wave of blushing to spread on Tamao's face.

"We have to get going to E'toille-sama's room soon anyway." Nagisa pointed out, referring to Amane and Hikari having invited them to an impromptu tea party just before they had removed themselves from the awkward situation of catching Tamao and Miyuki in the act.

"Then it's settled. Mi-chan, the shower is over there." Shizuma cast a pointed look at her friend while motioning to the bathroom with her hand, hoping she would catch on to what the queen of experience was suggesting. It took a minute or two, but Miyuki's eyes finally lit up as she quickly scrambled to her feet and grabbed Tamao by the hand, then dragged the bewildered girl off to the bathroom without a word and nothing else but a determined look on her face. When the door slammed shut behind them, Nagisa's eyes widened at the sound of her friend's squealing and the utterly naughty giggling that followed.

"I think they might be in there for a while." Shizuma chuckled at the look on her girlfriend's face, but soon took it upon herself to ease Nagisa's apparent anxiety. "And we could use some time to ourselves as well…" These words she growled into the red-head's ear before grazing her teeth against the sensitive skin; the older girl slowly moving to straddle the other's lap. "Mind if we pick up where we left off in the kitchen?" Shizuma's hands wasted no time in infiltrating Nagisa's pyjama top and roaming around the silky skin of her stomach and sides, causing a soft gasp to escape the girl's lips. "I promise I'll make it worth your while…" she finally whispered in her expert sultry tone as her lips connected with the skin dipping between Nagisa's throat and collar bone, causing the red head to shiver. It was the feeling of Shizuma's fingers slipping into the waistband of her pyjama bottoms that caused all coherent thought to flee from the younger girl's mind and her senses to tumble into dark ecstasy.


End file.
